My only Christmas Wish
by draco malfoy87
Summary: confused on the genre of this! Its good cliff hangers don't kill me! Its Lily and James
1. Standing Speechless

Than he gently reached over and kissed her gingerly on her cheek. As he pulled away, she took him in her arms for a never ending embrace...  
  
Ding ding ding!!!!!!!  
  
Lily Marguerite Becker snapped back in to focus from her day dream. Finally it was Christmas break. Potions had lasted for forever! Her and her best friend Fiona gathered there books and exited the dungeons with everybody else.   
Suddenly Lily felt an arm around her-   
"So who's stayin' over break?"   
Of coarse it was James and he was talking to Lily, Fiona, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily's other best friend Penny.   
"I am" said Lily  
But she was the only one.  
"That's it?" James asked, then looked at Lily "Looks like its just you and me lil' Lilly pad"  
  
"I am NOT a Lilly pad" Lily said  
  
James laughed. "C'mon guys, lets go see Hagrid"  
----------------------------  
They all went to Hagrids house. He was thrilled of coarse to see them all, but they could only stay for twenty minutes because the carriages were coming to take the students returning home to the train station.   
---------------------------  
James and Lily stood waving good bye to the carriages. When they were out of sight Lily felt weird, she was now alone with the person she loved...  
what should she say?  
  
"So.." She finally settled with.  
She turned to face James, but he was gone. She turned around and...  
  
PLOP  
  
  
A snow ball hit her right in the face. She opened her eyes to a triumphant looking James.  
  
"You little animal!" She said running towards him  
  
"Ah more than you think" He than dropped to all fours, howled than rolled out of the way of a snow ball directed at him.  
---------------------  
They fought until long after dark. By the time they came in, they had ten minutes to change out of there dripping clothes and run down to the feast. James and Lily were two of the only five people to stay and were the only ones in Gryffindor to stay. There were so little people that they all ate at the staff table.   
--------------------  
After dinner James a Lily went up to the Gryffindor common room and read. James was really interested in Lily's muggle books so he read the hardy boys(?) And Lily read Nancy Drew. They went to bed around eleven o' clock that night.   
--------------------  
Lily woke up early the next morning. James was all she could think about, so she took a really quick shower, changed and went down to the common room. When she got down, sure enough there was James reading.  
  
"Well- Sir James a lot this certainly is the quietest few days that I've ever seen you."  
  
James smiled over at her with a smile that made her go weak in the knees so Lily went over to where James was sitting and collapsed in to an armchair across from him.   
  
"So miss Lily, we're going to hogsmeade today. What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm... I don't know. I don't really want anything." Than she smiled at him "Not anything buy able any way.  
  
"Really" said James suddenly interested. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling" Lily said  
  
"Oh c'mon" he begged  
  
"No" she saw him putting on his puppy face "NO...ug NO!... Stop I'm not telling you!" Lily begged  
  
He took off his puppy face.   
  
"OK. Lets go down for a quick breakfast before we go." Said James  
  
"Why are you giving up so easily? Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cuz I know you're not going to tell me." James said. You coming or not?"  
  
Lily followed after James suspiciously and in a slightly unhappy way.  
---------  
  
  
After breakfast, they bundled up and decided to walk to Hogsmeade. Thy were talking casually, James was talking about the girl friends he had had and Lily was only half listening. James said,  
  
"So for Christmas you want to go out with some boy and that's why I can't get it for you? I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Yeah, there's know way you could get him for me seeing as its-" Lily suddenly realized what she was saying. " uh! You tricked me! You little-"  
  
"Now lil' Lilly pad you openly shared the info. C'mon who is it?"  
  
" I am not telling you!" Lily said  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. C'mon just TELL me PLEASE? Can't you trust me?---  
  
Could I trust him? Hello! I was in love with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my LIFE with him. To go out with him was my only Christmas wish! Did I trust him?  
  
"Not in the slightest" Lily said than sulked off in to the 3 broomsticks.  
  
----------  
  
Lily sat thinking in the 3 broomsticks. She had just told off the love of her life. What was her problem? She was thinking this when suddenly a hand with a large bundle of orange and red flowers appeared in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry lil' Lilly pad. I was really nasty back there. Forgive me?" James said  
  
"What did you do?" Lily asked unconvinced  
  
"I went in to your personal business. I shouldn't have done that."  
She had to hand it to James. He did know how to treat a girl.  
  
"Forgive me?" Asked James  
  
"OK" Lily said  
  
"Good. Now, about this boy... Sirius?... No to fat. Remus?... No to shy."   
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled  
  
"No, to charming. KIDDING." James laughed  
--------------  
The day went on and James kept bringing up the subject and Lily kept not telling him. Until James got in to conversation of girls he liked.   
"You know, I really like Fiona. Think she'd go out with me?"  
  
"I don't know James" Lily said  
  
"Oh, well how about Penny. She's cool and her HAIR! You know I really like Lindy to... is she in our grade?"  
"James" Lily said starting to lose her patients.  
"How about Narssesia... Or Mindy? She is older than us you know."  
"James... James... JAMES!" Lily screamed  
"What?" James asked  
"You really have know idea who I like do you?" Lily asked  
"HA! I knew you wanted to tell me!" James said  
"Its YOU!!!!... You. I have been in love with you for over two years, but all YOU ever talk about is other girls! How pretty and smart and FUN these other girls are and... I love you." There Lily stopped talking, burst in to tears and ran back to the castle.   
All James could do was stand still. The snow filtered down, the wind howled around him, the shop closing up, the bright waxing moon was high above the trees but until 10:00 all he could do...   
Was stand. 


	2. 

Lily ran back to Hogwarts, in to the main hall and strait in to someone in her fury. She looked up, and there, smiling down at her was the headmaster.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore!" Lily chirps  
"Is something wrong Miss Becker?" He said in the kindest way.  
"No" Lily said firmly.  
"Well tomorrow is the day before Christmas eve. Make sure you get anything off your chest before Christmas!" Dumbledore says  
"Yeah. OK" Lily says than runs all the way up to the common room, shouts the password at the fat lady, runs up the girls stair case, throws herself into bed and cry herself to sleep. Lily woke up around 8:00 that night. She took a refreshing half an hour bath than cautiously went down stairs and read.   
-------  
Lily had been reading for over an hour curled up in an arm chair by the fire place when James came in to the common room. He had JUST gotten back from Hogsmeade and his clothes were still soaking wet. He went up in to his dorm. Jams dried himself with a towel and changed in to new clothes than he sat on his bed. A minute later he made up his mind and went back down to the common room.   
Lily saw James come back down out of the corner of her eye. He had changed and looked more refreshed than before. He came over and sat right next to Lily.   
10 minutes went by in silence. 20, 30, 35 than Lily started crying.  
"Lily, Lily, don't cry. Your better than me. You can't like me because I don't want to hurt you and I know I will if you do. Lily don't like me. Please.  
He was than cut off by Lily running from the room in to her dorm. She flopped down hard on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
---------  
The next day went by VERY slowly. Lily and James were both present at breakfast and lunch but did not speak to each other. Evening approached slowly and Lily came down, once more to the common room to read. James entered the room from the dinner Lily decided not to attend to, and sat down once again to once again try to talk to Lily.   
"Lily. I've told you. This won't work- it can't be. I don't love you. I'm sorry if you fell differently but you have to get over it."  
Lily acted like she wasn't listening but was biting through her lip to stop from crying.  
"Lily you can't-" James started again.  
"SHUT UP" Lily was suddenly up. "Just be quiet! Its the least you can do!!! You... You-" she cut off in mid tear/sentance and ran through the portrait hole, out of sight.  
James sat stunned.  
"Hmm she was RATHER dramatic for having nothing be wrong now wasn't she?"  
James turned and there, sitting on the boys stair case was professor Dumbledore.  
James mouth dropped open "How... How... When?"  
"Close your mouth. I was not notified that you were a codfish. Dumbledore said, "I do not need an invisibility cloak to be invisible. No I've been watching you and Miss Becker for days. Any thing YOU would like to tell me?"  
James told him all that happened over the last three days and finished off looking at him.  
"You should go to her" Dumbledore finally said  
"What? But how could I find her? She could be... ANY WHERE!" James said  
"You know where she is. Listen to your heart and remember... The most beautiful flowers only grow where there is light." Dumbledore finished his sentence than disappeared.   
James sighed than stood up and headed out to find Lily.  
  
James looked around for ages and was about to give up when he found a corridor he had never been down before. When he came to the end of the hall there were no doors but only a mirror.   
"What now?" James asked himself out loud.  
"Mirror only answers you  
When questions in the form of a rhyme is used."  
James froze. The mirror just TALKED to him.  
"If you don't want the girls life to end  
Ask three rhyming questions to find your friend."  
James was now alert. The girls life to end? Oh, god.  
"OK" James said. "First please... Where can I uh... Find  
My friend so I can follow behind?" James said  
"Clue one will show you what you do and don't want to see.   
To find your friend, when you go outside bring along this mini me.  
There, next to James was suddenly a little hand mirror. He put it in his pocket than thought again.   
"OK, When I find out where to meet  
How should I get there... Should I use my feet?" James asked  
"You little oaf. Do you not recall?  
The way of the stag is the best way of all."  
"OK last, Dumbledore said flowers only grow where there is light. Can you tell me what this means? I don't understand even if I try with all my might."  
"When you finally go out side,  
Find the centaur with the limp in its stride."  
"OK, bye" James than ran as fast as he could threw the castle and found his way outside. When there he quickly found the centaur and went up to it.   
It said, "No need to ask. It means that the light must shine for the beautiful flowers to grow. Think of a place where that is."  
"But how is that going to help me?" James asked him  
"No clue. That's just what it means." The centaur said than rode off.   
James was clue less so he took the mirror out of his pocket and said "uh... I need help so please don't yelp."   
"Oh, no need to use rhymes with me, what do you need."  
"Thank god! OK show me Lily." James said  
"You must tell me where she is for me to show you her."  
"What?!" James yelled. "OK, fine, let me think. The only place with light must be a clearing... Flowers only grow where there is light... OH that means Lily is in the clearing! Lily, flower I get it. Uh... Uh... Uh... Let me think. OH I KNOW!"  
"Yes?" Said the mirror"  
"Show me the west side panther pass clearing!"  
Suddenly there was a picture on the mirror of Lily in a clearing sitting on a stump crying. James sighed. She wasn't harmed. At least that's what he thought until he saw a panther sneaking up behind her. Than the last sight James saw before he changed in to a stag and darted in to the forest was four HUGE panthers bound on top of Lily, and he thought, "Please oh, loving God."  
  
  
Hee, Hee nice ending right? Only one more chapter left. I already have it typed up but if I don't get reviews I'm not going to put it on. So if you want to see what happens next REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!  
OK thanks to the peeps who reviewed to the first chapter, slytheringoddess, I am obsessive with your author name!!!! I love Slytherin too.   
For a couple of the lines in the story, I stole them from movies other authors and books, thanx to auror5 for the idea of the underground corridor, The broadway play Miss Saigon for the line, it won't work it can't be. Mary Poppins, for the line you are not a codfish. JK Rowling in the first book at the mirror of erised for "I do not need an invisibility cloak to be invisible." (Dumbledore) And last but DEFIANTLY not least, the movie The Tenth Kingdom, which I HIGHLY recommend for, the talking mirror.  
Hope you all enjoyed my story so far keep READING!!!!! 


	3. The end

Lily was sitting on a log when four huge panthers bounded out on top of her. She didn't even struggle,   
she wanted to die... she wanted her life to end. She was tired of loving someone who would never love   
her in return. Lily could feel it... she was finally going to die. She was djust thinking this when   
the pathers backed of and got scared back in to the forest. She looked up and amediatly found out why.  
There, in the panthers place was a huge wolf.   
NOW she was frightened, she didn't mind dying, but she wasn't in the mood to become a werewolf at the  
momment. It lazely bounded towards her and was about to bite her when...   
A beutiful white stag. James, as the stag kicked the werewolf, which nocked it out for less   
than a minute, but in that minute James somehow got Lily on him and he ran so swiftly and lightly it   
looked as if he was flying. He ran from the clearing, losing the wolf and stoped right out side the   
hogwarts grounds. He place Lily down, then changed back to himself.  
  
~Lilys POV~  
I was just about to be bit when an angel rescued me. It picked me up and I relized it wasn't and angel,   
that it was a stag, I than was carried by the stag to the edge of the forest and was dropped to the ground.   
The stag left and now James was in its place. James picked me up, than...  
  
  
~reg. POV~  
As soon as James picked Lily up she fainted. He carried her all the way to the infermery. When Madame   
Rosmerta saw her limp form in James arms she gasped and found a bed for her. James Placed her down on the bed   
and kissed her on the forehead. Madame Rosmerta understood his need to stay with Lily and let him stay until   
the morning. Around 9:oo the next mourning, Dumbledore stopped by and James told him what happened. When   
James finished telling the story, Dumbledore suggested he go and change than have a bit of breakfast.  
  
Lily woke up 10 minutes after James left. She was in shock and would not talk to any one except Dumbledore.   
James stopped by after he was done eating.   
"Hello Madame Rosmerta. May I see Lily?" He said at the door to the infermery.   
"I'll go talk to her. She is in shock. But she is awake. One moment please."  
Madame Rosmerta went to Lily,  
"Dear, James Potter is here. He would like to see you, should I let him in?"  
"No" Lily said sternly  
"But dear, he saved your life... he stayed by your side all night. Dont you want to thank him?"  
"No. Tell him to leave" Lily said  
"...o..k..." Madame Rosmerta walked slowly back to the door and said "Potter she said she..." She stoped  
talking for she had found that James had already left.  
  
  
Lily got out of the infermery the next day, Christmas eve. James was in the libray and when he came back  
he found her in the common room.   
"Lily!" he said in an excited way.   
Lily, without a word got up and walked over to the stairs and went up to the girls dorm, completly ignoring James.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four more times James tried to talk to Lily and four more times she completly ignored him.  
It was 8:OO at night on Christmas eve and James was in his room. He made up his mind and dicided to go down and talk to Lily. It was Christmas eve. He HAD to talk to her.  
He walked down stairs and right on cue, Lily got up and started towards the girls commons. James ran and blocked her way. "Lily Please. Itrs christmas eve I have to talk to you. You don't even have to respond, just hear me out, PLEASE!"  
Lily paused, than slowly walked over to a chair and sat down. James followed and sat across form her.   
"Lily," he started "I'm sorry for being so mean before. I just never imagined you could like me. I love you. I know that now. I saved your life just PLEASE forgive me, please-"  
he broke off. Lily was crying. "Lily I'm sorry"  
"Oh, James! I'm so sorry. I wanted to die. I WANTED to, how can yoju ever forgive me. I'm so sorry." She was now hysterical. James put his arms around her and they just stayed like that for the night just completly inlove with each other.   
They were so involved in each other, they never noticed Professer Dumbledore Smiling from the stairs, watching the hole time.   
The next day, On christmas, James woke Lily with a soft kiss on her forehead. Lily smiled up at him. "Hello James"  
"Hello, my Lily" James said swooping her up into his arms and swirling her around as if at a wedding.   
They spent the whole day together, James told Lily he was An amigi, and at 10:00 that night they found themselfs cuddling each other by the fire. Lily, said "mmm" at one point and James said.   
"What was that?" James asked.   
"THIS was my only christmas wish." Lily said He than kissed he quickly and they stared back in to the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lillian Margaurite Potter snapped her diary shut from reading it. She was now 28, she was married to James Potter and Had a 1 year old so named Harry who along with James was the joy of her life. She had been cleaning her closet when she found her old diary. James had given her that diary. It magically changed your writting in to the third person so it was more interesting to read.   
"Well look at that" she said looking at the diary, than she chucked it back in to the box. "What?" James said  
"nothing dear." Lily said smiling at James, than,  
Than he gently reached over and kissed her gingerly on her cheek. As he pulled away, she took him in her arms for a never ending embrace...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well thats the end of that story. If you liked it, review it PLEASE. I am writting a story right now called, and some years later. Tell me if you want me to put it up, its about Even Potter, James' bother!!!  
Thanks for all your reviews!  
  



End file.
